Organized Chaos
by hetalia-freak-eyebrowss
Summary: When America accidentally casts a spell that transports the Axis and Allies to Ponyville, the Mane Six realized that they've found exactly who've they have been looking for. Can the Mane Six, Axis, and Allies team up to defeat Discord and return home? Or will they be stuck in a world of chaos forever?
1. Chapter 1

As usual, the World Conference started with chaos-

The Axis and Allies sat at a large round table, once again unable to agree on anything. The only thing anyone had gotten out of the meeting so far was several arguments between France and England, and America explaining why he should be the hero and make all of the decisions.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? We don't need to start an apocalypse," England retorted. America opened his mouth to start the meeting's fourth argument, when suddenly Germany shouted,

"CAN YOU BRAINLESS DUNKOFFS JUST STOP ARGUING FOR TWENTY MINUTES AND CONCENTRATE ON THE DAMN MEETING?!" He snarled. "HERE WE ARE GETTING NOTHING DONE AND WE'VE ALREADY BEEN HERE A HALF HOUR!"

Germany's outburst caused a silence for a few moments, but America had apparently had enough. He suddenly snatched an old, torn up book out of England's bag. England went red.

"You put that back right now!" England sputtered, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Are you scared I might read your _black magic _books out loud?" America asked in a teasing tone. "It's not like any of these spells work, watch this!" America dramatically opened the book to a random page and started reading.

"Stop! You bloody wanker PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT-!" England's cry was cut off as the book started glowing. America automatically dropped it and took a step back.

"England...? What's happening?" America asked nervously. England opened his mouth into what probably would've been a snarky reply, but before he could get it out the book shot out black lightning in eight different directions, hitting each of the countries in the chest. Before any of them could react, their vision blurred and they blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight! Twilight!" A voice shouted. It was a nice, sunny day in Ponyville, and Twilight Sparkle had decided to go on a picnic with all of her friends.

Twilight looked up, turning towards the sound of her name. She made out Spike's figure racing toward the picnic as fast as his small legs could carry him.

"You've got... A letter..." Spike panted when he got to Twilight, then sat down, trying to catch his breath. Twilight used her magic to pick up the scroll, frowning. She hadn't expected a letter anytime soon.

"Something wrong, darling?" Rarity asked, noticing her frown.

"I'm not sure-" Twilight admitted, opening the scroll.

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

Come to Canterlot immediately, this is urrgent-

Bring the Mane Six and the Elements of Harmony, the fate of Equestria resides in your hooves.

~Princess Celestia & Princess Luna

Twilight stared at the letter, a panic rising in her throat. What had happened that left the whole of Equestria up to the Elements of Harmony?

"Twi? What did the letter say?" Applejack asked, noticing the scared look on the mare's face. Twilight gulped.

"We need to get to Canterlot. Immediately."

The Mane Six burst into the throne room, panting. An exhausted looking Luna sat in one throne, while Celestia stood by her side, comforting her. Celestia looked up, a relieved look appearing on her face.

"We came as fast as we could," Twilight said, her eyes flickering between Luna and Celestia. Celestia nodded.

"Discord is loose again," She said gravely.

"B-but he was reformed!" Fluttershy gasped in disbelief. Celestia hung her head.

"We have reasons to believe he was, but now he is being influenced by King Sombra. Sombra's spirit had never completely vanished, and now he has taken over Discord," Celestia looked back over at her sister. "Sombra is trying to influence Luna to become Nightmare Moon again as well. She is resisting as best she can, but she can't hold forever." Luna seemed to become weaker as they spoke.

"We won't let you down!" Rainbow Dash promised, putting on her Element. The other girls did the same.

"I have no doubt in you," Celestia stared straight at Twilight. "Good luck, Princess Twilight Sparkle-" Celestia was suddenly interrupted by a loud shout coming from the castle garden.

"Discord must be hurting somepony!" Fluttershy gasped. "Hurry!" The Mane Six bolted down the hallway in the direction of the shout.


	3. Chapter 3

England sat up, feeling dizzy. His head ached, and his vision was unfocused. He shook his head, trying to clear the feeling. It gradually seemed to leave his body, and he tried to stand up, but fell down. It didn't feel natural like it should. England heard a pained cry next to him. England looked in the direction of the sound and saw... A pony?

It had a light brown mane and tail, and a darker brown body. But the cry had sounded almost human-

"What the hell just happened?!" The pony shrieked. England gasped aloud. The pony sounded just like America. A numb feeling passed through England as he forced himself to look down.

His body was covered in a green fur, with a blonde mane and tail. "AMERICA!" England shouted, a mixture of horror and anger coating his voice. England looked around, and saw the other country/ponies starting to stir. Their reactions were similar; shouting in surprise and anger at America.

"You can fix this, right?" America asked England, his eyes huge with terror.

"I don't know! The spell book is still back in the conference room!" England snapped.

"At least I still look fabulous as ever-" France said. He was the only one that was taking this well. While the others were freaking out, he had taken the time to admire his blue fur and flowing blonde mane.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, FROG!" England hissed. He suddenly noticed everyone was staring at him, hopefully. 'I am the most experienced with magic, I suppose.' England realized. He cleared his throat.

"There has to be other people around here, it seems to be that we're in an Alternate Universe. I would explain to you what that is but your brain would probably explode so I won't go into details," England started taking charge of the situation. "Probably expect other ponies instead of humans, and since some of us have horns I suppose there is some form of magic here-"

"Simple version please!" America complained. England sighed.

"We need to find a library, maybe we can find someone to ask-" England was suddenly interrupted by several voices.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?"

"Is everything all right?"

The sound was coming from six ponies, running at a fast pace toward them. England gulped.

"Just... Don't say anything, okay?" He said quickly. No one answered him, most of them were still in shock,

"Right..." England muttered weakly, then turned to meet the newcomers.


End file.
